generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Biowulf
Biowulf is one of Van Kleiss henchman, the most loyal and the second in command in The Pack. History Season One The Day That Everything Changed Biowulf watched Rex battle the Multi-headed E.V.O. alongside the other Pack members, Breach and Skalamander. When the trio attacked in order to bring Rex back to Abysus for Van Kleiss, Biowulf fought Agent Six to a standstill, only stopping the battle once Breach opened the return portal. In the Abysus gardens, he attacked Bobo Haha. In retaliation, Bobo jumped on his back and pulled his hair, steering him into a statue and then into Skalamander, knocking them both momentarily unconscious. After dropping out of one of Breach's portals to pursue the fleeing Rex, Noah, and Bobo Haha, he attacked them. However, Agent Six crashed into him using his hover board, knocking Biowulf unconscious. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" String Theory Biowulf only appears briefly to inform Van Kleiss that the Safe House was compromised, that Peter Meechum was cured, and that Sarah Meechum was rescued, all by Rex. 1.02, "String Theory" Beyond the Sea Just like his teammates, Skalamander and Breach; Biowulf, too, was searching to recruit their newest member, Circe. Unfortunately for them, they ran into a quick battle with Six who was trying to fend them off and get Rex. Eventually they escaped with Circe as a new member of their group. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Frostbite He appeared with Skalamander traveling to the Artic Providence base, Paradise, to retrieve more nanites for Van Kleiss. He and Skalamander were spotted and attacked by Rex, resulting in the both of them being buried in an avalanche. After getting out, they made their way to the base, demanding the nanites from Weaver as part of the agreement, then engaged in battle with Six. He and Skalamander fled the base after Weaver overloaded the nanite containment unit. 1.06, "Frostbite" Leader of the Pack Biowulf returns to earth in order to go with a devious plan that Van Kleiss makes in order. Their plan is to make E.V.O.s as the most dominate species. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Personality Biowulf's personality is cold and calculating, but he has the upmost loyalty for Van Kleiss. He has unwavering obedience towards him, and has resultingly been called Van Kleiss's lapdog on several occasions. In fact, the only time Biowulf has been known to act contrarily to Van Kleiss's wishes is, paradoxically, in order to gain his favor. Biowulf jealously guards his position as second-in-command and is openly contemptuous to anyone he perceives to threaten it. This has included Jungle Cat and NoFace, and possibly others. In cases such as these, he has been willing to deliberately sabotage their reputations with Van Kleiss. Despite being close allies, his relationship with Van Kleiss is not so much a partnership as it is a master and servant. Perhaps analogously to Biowulf's lupine aspects, Van Kleiss could be likened to his "alpha male." Biowulf has shown little to no sense of of humor. He is generally unresponsive to Rex's banter whilst fighing. Likewise, when Van Kleiss noted in Lions and Lambs that Rex had "liberated" Circe and was attempting the same with Breach, he jokingly mused that perhaps Rex would try to liberate Biowulf next. Biowulf in his typical seriousness immediately interjected that he was "no traitor." When acting as de facto leader of the Pack and as king of Abysus in lieu of Van Kleiss, Biowulf has exhibited strong leadership skills. As of Assault on Abysus, the E.V.O.s under his command appear to respect him; they chanted his name when Rex asked for their leader. Showing his brutal streak, he refused to so much as speak to Rex without proving his worth through combat. Even after, Biowulf was skeptical of Rex's claims about the power of Providence. Later, however, he bravely fought for Abysus, selflessly saved Rex, and even allowed him greater leadership in his army, due to his greater knowledge of Providence tactics. Physical Appearance Biowulf's appearance is that of an anthropomorphic cybernetic wolf-like creature (stemming from his name). His face, torso and legs, retaining the most cybernetic appearance, are a dark shade of purple. His arms (which seem to be part of his true biological form), are a pale white with large gray blotches, almost matching his hair, which is pure white and long, reaching down to the lower part of his back. His teeth and claws are a different hue of purple, while his eyes are red when they are lit up. He has five large claws on each hand, and two claws on each foot. Powers and Abilities Biowulf is a skilled melee fighter, holding his own in a fight, even against a renowned fighter like Agent Six. Biowulf has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility. Biowulf's weapon of choice is his own body; his razor sharp claws prove to be formidable in battle even against Agent Six's Magna Blades. Biowulf also has sufficient leadership capabilities. Whenever Van Kleiss is out of commission or unavailable, Biowulf is automatically appointed the de facto leader of The Pack. Biowulf is very strong and is capable of leaping large heights of feet into the air. He also can use his razor sharp claws to his assistance in order to rip apart planes. Biowulf is capable of dispatching large mobs of E.V.O.s with ease 2.04, "Alliance". Relationships Van Kleiss Biowulf is shown to be concern about Van Kleiss due to his power being reduced outside of Abysus. Biowulf would refuse to leave the base without Van Kleiss, as a result he would be caught in the explosion when the reactor exploded 1.09, "Dark Passage". In the episode Alliance, Van Kleiss and Biowulf seems to have a wedge in their relationship, most likely due to past failures, since Van Kleiss treated Biowulf more coldly and did not tell him about his latest plan. Biowulf felt threatened when Rex convinced him that Van Kleiss was planning to replace him with NoFace. Skalamander Biowulf seems to get along with Skalamander the best out of all The Pack members; the two have been seen being paired up on missions the most often implying that they are very good allies. Circe He is slightly hostile towards Circe, most likely a result of her relationship with Rex. When Circe joined the Pack he seemed to trust her judgement even though he had doubts sometimes. In "Alliance" he helped Rex and defended Circe when she was exhausted from using her powers. Eventually, he let them escape from the Bug Jar, although his action perhaps caused by his hatred toward NoFace. During Black Knight's assault on Abysus, Biowulf attempted to defend Circe from a Black Pawn. Jungle Cat Biowulf is shown to dislike Jungle Cat, the newest member of The Pack. He can be heard grunting when Van Kleiss praised the newest member of The Pack and later Biowulf would push over Jungle Cat's petrified remains. Rex While he recognizes Rex as the primary target he usually is, Rex has on more then one occasion tried to kill Van Kleiss thus Biowulf tends to try and deal with him quickly. In "Alliance", Rex would ridicule Biowulf saying Van Kleiss might want to replace him with No-Face, although this was just a ploy to drive a wedge between Van Kleiss and Biowulf. At the end of the episode Biowulf, surprisingly came to Rex, Bobo, and Circe's aid when the sheild around the bug jar was down. After the shield was repaired Rex offered Biowulf a means of escape but he refused and stated "I was never here." Agent Six Agent Six is considered the Biowulf equivalence on Providence team and when ever the pack and Rex's group fight they always attack each other first even if they are not the primary target . NoFace Biowulf showed great dislike of NoFace. Particularly because of Rex's pushing the belief that Van Kleiss was planning on replacing Biowulf with NoFace because of his many failures and NoFace's greater abilities. His hatred went to the point that he saved Rex and helped him re-contain The Bug Jar E.V.O.s apparently simply to spite NoFace. Appearances Trivia * As seen In the Cartoon Network, Generator Rex game "Nanite Master" Biowulf uses his nails like boomerangs, being able to toss them at his victim. * It is never made clear what Biowulf was before he was an E.V.O. He possesses human-like intelligence, but unlike Circe and Breach, he shows no outward signs of ever having been human. Interestingly, he appears to have mechanical additions to his body. They may have been added on after his mutation, possibly by Van Kleiss, but they may be bio-mechanical, like Rex's machines. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Pack Category:E.V.O.s Category:Villains